For Christmas' Sake!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: Sandy and our favorite boys make the Holidays bright for each other. ONESHOT! Set in the 'For Love's Sake' Universe!


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything but Sandy! The only reason I own her is because she moved into my head and got a lease!

**_A/N:_** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year from me and Sandy!

* * *

Sandy was smiling as she walked out of Wal-Mart with the items she bought. Sam and Dean were going to be so surprised when they came back from the hunt they were on. She had been on research duty so when they left with all their information she really didn't have much to do. She had glanced over at the calendar and saw that it was December 20. 'Only five days 'til Christmas.' She thought with a smile. It was then that had gotten the idea to go and get some things to decorate the hotel room with. She walked back to the room and found that Sam and Dean weren't back yet. Normally that would worry her but tonight she felt that nothing could go wrong and when she got that feeling she was almost always right. She quickly unlocked the door and started setting things up and wrapping presents.

…with Sam and Dean…

They had just finished the easiest hunt they had ever been on and they were on their way back to the hotel when Dean suddenly smacked his forehead. "What?" Sam asked looking warily over at his brother. "Today is the 20th!" Dean said as he made a detour to the local mall. "So?" Sam asked wondering why his brother was going to the MALL of all places. "There are only five days left to get something for Sandy for Christmas!" Dean said pulling into a parking spot. "Oh!" Sam said as comprehension dawned on his face. They both hurried into the mall and went their separate ways to find something for Sandy. She had told Dean she had always wanted a guitar but never really had enough money for one or the lessons required. Now with so many teach-yourself-to-play books out there he knew it would be perfect. He had saved up money from his poker games and pool hustling for that and for something for Sammy. He got a black acoustic guitar, a strap with suns, moons and stars, a case, pitch pipe, guitar picks and a lesson book. He walked out of the music store with his purchases mostly wrapped. The case had the guitar in it already and it had a big bow on it. Next was Sam's gift. He went into the electronics store and bought Sam an MP3 player with headphones. After all that his funds were seriously depleted but he didn't care. He was happy.

Meanwhile Sam was at a loss for what to get Sandy so he started with getting something for his brother. The reason for that decision being that he saw a Metallica t-shirt in a store window. He knew that was perfect for Dean so he went in and got it along with a few other t-shirts with bands on them that his brother liked. After that he was still just wandering around waiting for something to jump out at him screaming 'SANDY!' that way he would know it was perfect. Soon enough he had found it. He wandered toward a jewelry store and saw an onyx choker and earring set. He also found a matching bracelet. He had just enough money left to get them both and get it wrapped. He smiled. It really was perfect for her. The two brothers met up back at the Impala, Sam being the last one to get there as it took him so long to find something for Sandy. "A bag from a Jewelry store?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not an engagement ring if that's what you're thinking!" Sam said half glaring half smiling at his brother. "A guitar, nice man!" he said nodding at his brother's gift choice as he set the things he had bought in the backseat. Dean grinned and started the car.

When they got back they went to their hotel room and knocked first to make sure it was ok to come in. For a moment all was silent and then the door whipped open to reveal a grinning Sandy. "Come on guys!" she said pulling them both in. They were shocked at what they saw. There was a four foot artificial tree that had lights on it but no ornaments yet as they were spread out on the table. There was garland taped up on the walls and Christmas music playing softly over a small portable stereo in the corner. "Help me put up the ornaments!" she said her eyes bright and cheerful. The boys smiled and each got three ornaments from the small pile on the table. Soon they all had the tree decorated. They all stood back and admired their work smiling.

…December 25th, 4:00am…

Sandy woke up easily and snuck over to her duffle bag. She pulled out two neatly wrapped presents and placed them under the tree and went back to bed. About five minutes later Sam and Dean did the same with the presents that they had bought and went back to bed as well.

…December 25th, 8:00am…

The alarm clock went off and Sandy and Dean were up like a shot. The both shared an evil look and then both jumped on Sam. "MERRY CHRISTMAS SAM!" They yelled. "Merry Christmas to you too now get off me!" he laughed. They all looked at the tree and each were surprised to find more presents than they had first thought would be under there. Sandy saw the guitar case and looked at Dean with a big grin. He was the only one she had told so she knew it was from him. With child-like glee she ran to the tree and grabbed the gifts she had placed under the tree earlier that morning. There was one for each of them and they smiled at her as they opened them. Dean's gift was a CD player with headphones and a mix CD of his favorite bands. He hugged her and nudged her to her presents as he watched Sam open his gift from Sandy. It was a collection of Charles Dickens' books. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Go open one of your presents!" he ordered pointing to the tree. "Alright already!" she said going back over to the tree and gently picking up the guitar case. She flashed a grin at Dean and took the bow off of it. When she opened the case and saw the guitar and the strap her eyes got misty. She closed the case and set it on the bed before launching herself at Dean. "Thank you so much…" she said smiling. "Merry Christmas Dy." He said grinning at her. "There's more down there you know."

She opened the box that contained the lesson book, guitar picks and the pitch pipe. Sam opened his second present, saw the MP3 player that came with headphones and smiled at his brother. "Thanks." He said. "Welcome. Merry Christmas." Dean said nodding as he started to open his present form Sam. He got a huge grin on his face when he saw the band t-shirts. "Thanks man!" he said. "Merry Christmas!" Sam replied happily. Sandy picked up the two presents left under the tree and saw that they both had her name on the in Sam's neat handwriting. She glanced up at him and began to unwrap the first one. She saw the black velvet jewelry case and gasped looking up at him from her spot on the floor. He smiled and nodded at her to open the case. She opened it and her eyes widened as she saw the choker and earrings. "Oh my gosh, Sam! This is…" she looked up at him with teary eyes. "Open the other one." He said softly. She did as he asked and the happy tears that she had been holding back spilled over and ran down her cheeks. She stood up and pounced on him hugging him tightly as he deftly caught her. "They're gorgeous and I love them!" she said pulling back and smiling. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said. "Merry Christmas Sandy." Both Sam and Dean said. "Merry Christmas guys."

And for that one day there was peace and joy in their small little world.


End file.
